


Sexy Painting

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mention of sex, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Sexy Painting

Ignatz have one request to ask Byleth, he doesn't know if she will accept this but he really wanted to ask it.  
  
"My love, can I ask you something?" he said blushing  
  
"What it is?" she kisses his cheek  
  
"I would like to paint you naked, I was thinking about it since some times since we made love and that you are just so divine that I want to paint you totally naked and keep it for myself please..." He was blushing so hard  
  
She kisses him "I would like it"  
  
He kisses her in return and said "I'm so happy"  
  
That how Ignatz started to paint Byleth naked and when he finishes they admired this and they made love.


End file.
